A system such as this on the one hand allows data bursts to be produced which are then transmitted without the use of wires to a receiver, and on the other hand allows data bursts that have already been received without the use of wires to be processed. For this purpose, the system has modules, and it is possible to interchange data between adjacent modules. Each of the modules carries out a different task. For example, the modules can be used for scrambling or descrambling of data or for production of a CRC monitoring bit pattern (Cyclic Redundancy Check) at the end of a data packet.
Previous systems of the type described above either have a completely hard-wired structure or contain both software-controlled modules and hard-wired modules which are used for time-consuming processing steps, for example a scrambler. A pure hardware solution has the disadvantage that the configuration options of the individual modules are restricted and that there is a lack of flexibility for joining the modules together by hard wiring between the modules. The disadvantage of a solution that comprises software and hardware modules is that the data processing rate of the system is limited by the data processing rate of the processor which assigns the data to the individual modules and then outputs the data again from these modules.